An Exciting Spar
by ThePunnerLeJoueurdeMots081201
Summary: Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki are having a "friendly" spar in the woods just outside of the Leaf Village. Given these two shinobi's impulsiveness, it was to be expected that this should escalate. However, the outcome didn't turn out as some might have envisioned. Draining? Yes, it was. Would they repeat the exercise? Definitely.


An Exciting Spar

* * *

 **Hello. ThePunner here.**

 **First off, I'm really sorry about not updating The Secrets of the Night in like, forever. Schoolwork's crushing me, and I'm beta'ing another fic right now, so I haven't really had time to write. Sorry to all those who are following the fic. Like I said, not giving up on it, and I'm making progress, but I can't promise anything right now. I understand a lot of people might have already given up on me or this story, but I swear it's not dead.**

 **Anyway, this is just a random fic that popped into my head. originally, the woman was another character, but since her attitude and personality fitted… well, this one, I had to change that.**

 **Warning: This is rated M because it describes sexual intercourse between two people. Not suited for those under 16. I'M SERIOUS.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so please be considerate.**

 **Cover of story by AlphaDelta1001 from DeviantArt.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, as a work, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I do not earn any benefits, Financial or otherwise, from the creation and diffusion of this story, nor do I seek to obtain any.**

* * *

"This ends here, brat," Anko growled, snakes hissing and writhing from the sleeves of her trench coat.

"Couldn't agree more, snake lady," Naruto shot back, taking his stance. "You're good, but I'm not backing down."

"Let's just do this. Or all you all talk and no balls?" the woman taunted.

"I'll show you balls!" the jounin snarled, eyes hard.

The two shinobi rushed at each other, the deserted forest surrounding them…

* * *

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER:-**

* * *

"Ohhhh, god, you're soo good at that…" Naruto moaned.

His interlocutor didn't respond, as she was quite busy sucking on his rock-hard eleven-inch member. Her head bobbed up and down, the tip of her lover's manhood hitting her throat each time she went all the way down, coating it in saliva. With one hand, she was fondling his sack; the other was placed at the base of his rod, holding it in place with three fingers. Her DD-cup cleavage was brushing against his lower thighs, just above his knees.

The blond was in heaven. Anko's hot mouth was working wonders on his joystick; her tongue swirled up around it, making him shudder in pleasure. Her boobs rubbing against his legs were no turnoff, either. At this rate, it wouldn't be that long before he came.

"Ohhh… fuck…"

However, he was disappointed when, after one of her most pleasure-inducing sucks yet, Orochimaru's former apprentice took his large erection out of her wonderful mouth, gave it one last long lick, from the tip of it to his sack, where she gave each of his big balls a deep kiss, before raising her head back to meet his eyes.

Apparently, his frustration was visible, because the purple-haired woman smirked.

"Sorry, stud," she declared, clearly not remorseful, "but I don't want you to let go just yet. I want to have my fun."

"Oh, it's fun you want?" the younger man growled.

Quick as lightning, he grabbed her shoulders, raised her up, flipped her around, and pinned her naked body against his muscular chest and chiseled abdominals before she had time to realize what was happening.

The sweat coating them both made the rubbing of their skins even more pleasurable, a feeling accentuated when the shinobi's right hand went to her imposing breast and started massaging it. At the same time, his other one ventured down her sides, brushing against her shapely hips, before coming to caress her left thigh, nearing her core.

The kunoichi let out a moan of her own.

"Ohhh, yeah…"

"What was that, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked, teasing. "I'm not sure I heard you right. I thought you wanted to have your fun?"

"Ohh…" she groaned. "Ah… you're good at what you do, blondie. Yeah, that's the spot…"

"I know my stuff," he responded, grinning deviously.

His fingers started rubbing the snake mistress's womanhood, which was already quite wet. At her positive response ("Ahh…! Keep doing that…! Yess!"), he also started kneading her breast faster, pinching her nipple, occasionally licking the right side of her neck, her ear, and her shoulder. The acceleration caused Anko to let out even louder noises ("Oh god!... Keep it up!..."), to arch her back, making her bottom rub against his crotch, and to throw her head back, her dull purple hair mixing with his bright blond one.

She then turned her face toward his, beige eyes blazing with lust meeting sky-blue orbs equally filled with desire, making them both shudder. She wrapped her right arm around his muscular neck and crashed her lips against his in a hot and passionate kiss, smothering her cries.

Quite soon, the female felt like she was nearing her climax. The young man's fingers were driving her crazy, and his tongue was working wonders; he was alternating between his hands, being careful not to neglect either breast, but never abandoning her flower. In return, her left hand went to his penis, pumping the skin up and down, her rhythm growing erratic when he reached a sensitive spot.

Heat was building up in her lower belly, picking up so much intensity she wondered if it was actually going to catch fire. But just when the coil in her nether regions was about to spring, the jinchuuriki pulled away, leaving the blaze dying.

She glared murderously at him, but he just smirked, put his hands on her hips, and flipped her around once more.

"Hey, I got back at you," the jounin whispered in his partner's ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "An eye for an eye, right? Now the real fun begins."

He grabbed her luscious bottom with both hands, lifted her up, advanced, and pinned her against the wide trunk of an enormous tree, thankfully smooth. On his way, he stepped over a discarded mesh armor shirt and orange boxers.

Her sweaty back pushed against the cool bark, Anko gasped when the former loudmouthed genin licked her neck, his penis rubbing against her clitoris. The fire in her belly rekindled, she pressed herself against him, legs crossing around his waist, her perfect curves fitting his toned body harmoniously, eliciting a groan from her lover, which she smothered by pulling him in a deep kiss. They both pulled away soon enough, for lack of air.

"Ughh! Aren't we… eager?" the handsome young man panted, still playing around.

"Shut up... and use that legendary… jinchuuriki stamina… to make me reach… cloud nine," the mature woman hissed against his ear, breathing just as hard.

"Your wish… is my command… ma'am," he obliged, grinning.

He adjusted his position a bit, sending white-hot bolts of pleasure down their spines.

"Get a move on, stud!"

"All ready!" Naruto assured, positioning his cock at her entrance.

As soon as he was aligned, he rammed into her like a beast, slamming her against the tree, causing leaves to fall down on them, and making her eyes pop out, mouth wide open.

"OHHHH FUUUUCK!"

Hearing his lover's moan brought a new smile to the Uzumaki's face, and a balm to his ego. His three years with Jiraiya had brought him into a woman's bed more than once, and he had always left them more than satisfied, but a man's pride had to be flattered.

The Konoha shinobi began to pull out, his rod glistening with feminine fluids. He took his time, deliberately being agonizingly slow, knowing how much that would torture Anko. He was right, her attempts to buckle against him and her long threat-like pleads attested to it:

"What the hell are you doing?! I swear I'll kill you if you don't pierce me with that big sword of yours!"

When he was almost completely out, with her sharp nails digging deep in his back in want and her voice screaming at him to continue, her impressive bust heaving up and down with deep breaths of wanton, desire so strong in her pale irides it was almost palpable, he plunged back in, though less violently than at first, making his fellow ninja's eyes roll back.

From there, a passionate rhythm set itself in place between the two ninja's bodies, determining the pace of his thrusts (which was set quite high) and the moments at which the purple-haired woman's crotch would surge forward to meet the blond's.

"OH FUCK YEAH! POUND ME SENSELESS, STUD! MAKE ME SEE STARS!"

"SHIT! KEEP DOING THAT!

The Tokubetsu Jounin's cries were accompanied by Naruto's groans, both punctuated by the repetitive slap of flesh against flesh and heavy panting. Anko's hands would caress the muscular back of the Yondaime's son up and down, or run through his sun-kissed spiky hair, and she would sometimes take his earlobe in her mouth, or lick the side of his neck, while the latter would grope her lower cheeks firmly, sometimes lowering his mouth to one of her large breasts and sucking on a nipple, or licking her collarbone.

Before they even came close to reaching their peak, the snake mistress apparently decided she wanted to try out their activity in more than one position. His body moving faster than his pleasure-addled mind could compute with, the blond found himself lying on his back, the grass tickling his naked backside.

The purple-haired female was straddling him, hands resting on his sixpack, a deviously tantalizing smirk on her face. She leant down, her nipples coming to rub against his torso, planted a savage kiss on his lips, then made her own mouth brush down his jaw and neck, her tongue sometimes coming out. The young man was reminded of his first Chuunin Exams, years ago, and about how the busty proctor had licked out the blood from the gash she had inflicted on his cheek.

This memory actually turned him on even further; he grinned, placed his hands on her sides, and she began riding him, moaning in pleasure, her bushy ponytail shaking like a tree assaulted by a violent wind.

"You're giving me… quite a rodeo there!" she got out, jumping up and down his cock.

"I'm the wildest steed… you'll ever mount… babe!" he responded, making her body go even faster and accompanying her with his hips.

"No kidding! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she yelled out when he took her jiggling mounds in his strong hands, massaging and kneading them.

He then raised his head to her nipples and took one in his mouth, sucking on it; her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue came lolling out. At this sight, the Yondaime's son growled in her ear: "You're my hot bitch." That assertion made her made her shudder in excitement, and pushed her to lick his face again, panting like a canine.

They switched positions again a short while later. This time, the kunoichi was on her knees, hands and then elbows on the ground, as the male drove into her from behind, groping her breasts, bending to lick her shoulders and back, and occasionally slapping her ass. His impressive manhood could reach much further from this angle, almost getting to her vagina.

"Oh, god, you're so TIGHT! You're gonna rip my dick off, bitch!"

"You're gonna split me in half! You're so FUCKING BIG! BASTARD!"

"You love having me fuck you doggystyle, don't you, hot bitch?! That's your nature, right? To be on the ground, having me pound into your pussy like an animal, huh?!"

"Oh HELL yeah! I'm your little dog, stud! You're my fat-dicked master! AOOOOHHH!" she howled.

Again, without any inkling as to how they had come to be in this arrangement, the pair found themselves lying on the side, Naruto holding Anko's upper leg by the thigh, somehow managing to put the lower part behind his rear as he thrusted into her like a madman, kissing her neck, sucking on her ear, and whispering dirty talk to her, all the while growling, grunting and panting. As a result, her mouth continuously hung open, eyes raised toward the seventh sky she was so close to reaching, her throat letting ring a perpetual moan.

Rivers of sweat cascaded down their dreamlike bodies, from the jinchuuriki's sculptural abdominals (which were contracting as he was driving into his partner) to the snake kunoichi's taut bottom (alimented by the drops from her raised leg), flowing down in the quaking valley between the latter's plentiful breasts and down the former's tightened muscular shoulders, biceps and triceps, and all pooling in the grass below, watering the forest's bed with their combined effort.

Finally, they ended in their initial position, up against the large tree trunk, her legs crossed below his muscular back. Gradually, pleasure rose between the two former opponents, burning brighter and hotter, bypassing summits and taking them beyond the sky - until they came to their breaking point.

Anko was the first to reach her release, flooding her partner's manhood with her juices while letting out her loudest scream yet. Naruto followed her soon after, emitting a powerful grunt as his white essence splattered her insides. Their muscles hardened as they rode their orgasm together.

Their vision, which had previously turned white, then came back to normal. They slowly began to relax, still panting quite heavily from their combined effort. Sweat rolled down the young jounin's chiseled body and the snake kunoichi's magnificent curves. Impressively, the former was still standing up, his hands supporting the latter's rear. The woman had kept her shapely legs crossed around the blond's midsection, her back and head resting against the trunk. Both had their eyes closed, hair soaked and hanging around their faces, as they regained their breaths.

Naruto's legs were starting to weaken a bit, so he sat down on the soft earthen soil, managing to make a soft landing. The two shinobi opened their eyes at the same time, smiled when their gazes met, and merged their lips in a less intense kiss.

When they separated, the teen pulled his member out, giving them one last shiver, before he rested his head on Anko's chest, rubbing his nose against her imposing mounds, while she put one hand on his shoulder, the other coming to caress his still hard manhood.

"Not bad, stud," she breathed out, smirking. "That was one of the best sessions I've ever had in my life. We should do this again sometimes."

"I could start again right now," the jinchuuriki shot back with a grin of his own, his hand trailing up her sides, coming to brush her bust.

"What?" the cursed ninja exclaimed, astonished, sitting back to look at him in the eyes. "We were at it for like, an hour! How the hell are you not wiped out?"

"Actually, it was closer to two," he countered. "And like you've said, I've got _a lot_ of stamina. Plus, I was already kinda tired by our beatdown, so I'm really far from my limit."

A lustful glint reappeared in the female's eyes, and her hand suddenly gripped the other's member more firmly.

"We're _definitely_ doing this again," she affirmed, tracing the borders of Naruto's abs with her painted nail, while beginning to pump his penis. "I'm looking forward to you screwing the brains out of me. You nearly drove me crazy with your foreplay." She shuddered just at the memory, letting go of his little soldier.

"Same here," he chuckled, though a bit disappointed by the short handjob. "That was one of the best blowjobs I'd ever gotten. I loved the part where you were licking me all over. Tittysex would be nice, next time. Your boobs felt amazing."

"And I'd like to have you eating me out," she demanded. "You can definitely use your tongue."

They both grinned, anticipation coursing through their bodies.

"I still need to rest for a while, though," Anko declared, eyelids drooping. "I'm not a freak like you. I'm getting some shut-eye."

"Sure," the Yondaime's son shrugged. "Just one thing: how the hell did we go from bashing each other's brains out in our spar to fucking like rabbits? One moment, you've got me pinned down with your kunai at my throat, and the next, you're ripping my clothes off and getting out of yours at the same time. Nice combo, by the way."

"I just got turned on," his lover replied sleepily, already lying down on the ground in all of her naked glory, making a pillow out of her discarded trench coat. "Your shirt was torn, and I saw you were completely ripped. I just went with my instincts from there. You didn't argue much either. As soon as I touched your sword, you were tearing my threads apart. Anyway, just think about it like me taking my reward for winning. And thanks for the compliment."

"Winning?" he protested. "I was about to kick your smoking-hot ass!"

She didn't hear him. She was already asleep.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in reviews, if it ain't too much of a drag, as Shika would say ;).**

 **Hope to post a new chappie on The Secrets soon!**


End file.
